1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to collapsible, self-erecting, tray-type, paperboard cartons, and more particularly to a carton of the type that has liquid-tight lower corners.
2. Description of Background Art
A background art search directed to the subject matter of this application conducted in the United States Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ Re. 23,266 1,032,645 2,160,643 2,545,802 2,734,677 2,749,015 2,865,549 2,982,465 2,990,098 3,734,391 3,905,544 4,515,270 ______________________________________
None of the patents found in the search discloses a collapsible, self-erecting, tray-type paperboard carton having liquid-tight lower corners formed by having carton end walls that extend a slight distance beyond the front and rear side walls so as to eliminate pin holes at the lower corners of the carton where the side and end wall are joined to each other and to the bottom wall when the carton is formed and erected.